Ripples in Time
by Alarei
Summary: A simple choice sends the two of them plunging through time, causing a rupture and new consequences as well as possibilities. They must make their way while pushing through the past as well as learning to defeat the dark wizard that is rising. Harry must use what he knows to combine forces with the people he loves most to find a way back.
1. Prologue

**A.N. PLEASE READ! I'm sorry for not updating in like half a year and I know you've been waiting for new chapters, but I had a nice revising schedule and was revising like crazy for the exams. Then there was the fact that I went on vacation. I'm still on vacation as a matter of fact, but I got to type this up. So yea, that's why I've not been able to update.**

 **You might be thinking, why TF are you creating a new story, when you haven't even finished your first one. That is a very good question: I don't know. Harry Potter is like my lifeline and I love it more than anything in the world, so I couldn't wait any longer to create one. (I'm actually uncomfortable with the PJ &O fanfic but you do NOT have permission to adopt because I most likely will go back to it. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD WORK ON THIS STORY OR SPIRIT OF THE ABYSS.**

 **This story is another Harry Potter time paradox fanfic, which I know, seems unoriginal, but I've always wanted to do one like this, and this might turn out a little different.**

 **As this is a new story, I'd love it if you'd all review and give me your thoughts on it, my writing, or anything. It really helps and motivates me to write more.**

 **Enjoy the new story!**

 ***THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS ONLY A PROLOGUE AND IT JUST INTRODUCES STUFF***

* * *

 **Ripples In Time**

Alarei

 **PROLOGUE**

"Harry!"

They were sitting in the library in the Spells & Incantations sections looking up useful information for tomorrow's exam on Charms, and the History of Magic exam the day after. The whole castle was filled with students revising in every nook and cranny; most of the students were anxious about the results and some were terrified to write the examinations.

Harry was not paying attention and was playing with his wand. A few golden sparks shot out from the end, which then earned him a hiss and a glare from Madam Pince. Hermione was hidden from view behind the mountain of books she occupied from the countless shelves of the Hogwarts library. She was hurriedly scribbling notes down and switching back to her wand every now and then to practice simple spells and movements. She was also starting to get very annoyed with the fact that Harry was not getting his notes ready for his exams and playing around with his wand was the final straw.

"Pay attention! If you want to pass third year, you've got to work on your revising and I'm not going to be the one to let you copy my answers! The end of the year is very important, it's a wonder we haven't started studying ages go!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry sighed, shoved his wand into his robes and opened up _Quintessence: A Quest_.

"Hermione, I already know I'm not going to do very well on Charms, much less History of Magic. It's not like I need you to remind me how dreadful I am at remembering all those dates, or all those perfect wand movement tips for each spell." Harry sighed again. "If only I had the Time Turner again… Say, Hermione? I don't suppose McGonagall forgot to take your Time Turner, did she?"

Hermione turned very red at this and avoided Harry's eyes, plunging back into her _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 3_ textbook. "Er…"

"Hermione?"

"Er—well—Oh for Merlin's sake, fine! Professor McGonagall said I could keep it, because even though I'm going to drop Muggle Studies, which I'll admit, was very engaging to view the non-magical folk from a wizard's point of view—"

"Hermione."

"Right. Anyway, even if I'm dropping Muggle Studies, I'll still have some subjects that won't fit and my timetable will still be messy, so I'll be keeping the Time Turner for next year."

Harry was shocked, but decided it was safe to have a go. "Er, Hermione? D'you think it'll be alright if—" he started, but never finished.

"No," said the very stern voice he had been expecting. Sighing, Harry turned his attention back to his small amount of notes and was oblivious to the faint lecture he was receiving from Hermione about 'correcting your wand movements the simple way'.

* * *

 **1 YEAR LATER**

* * *

"I can't believe Hermione made me carry her stuff all the way to bloody Divination, just so she could check in with Krum," Harry muttered as he hauled the overweight bag over his shoulder.

Ron scowled. "That stupid _git_. Just because everyone chases after him for his autograph all the time, doesn't mean he's a good person." Harry looked over at his best friend and raised his eyebrow, recalling the spare parchment and quill he saw in Ron's bag the day Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived at Hogwarts.

"Oh, shut up," Ron muttered. "I'm going to go to the washroom, see you at Divination, and don't forget to have fun with the bag!"

Harry sighed as he watched Ron go off into a separate corridor. Hermione's bag seemed to have gained a few pounds. As Harry was walking down an empty corridor, it finally reached the limit of the bag's capability when the seam split. Her possessions (which was a lot) spilled to the floor. He groaned as he began picking up books again. Of course it had to happen before their last class of the day. Of course Harry had no one to help him. of course Hermione left his the job of carrying the bag in the first place. As he picked up her 4 Arithmancy notebooks, a glint of metal caught his eye. He moved some books around until his gaze landed on the Time Turner.

Harry was tempted. The third task was tomorrow and he'd already decided he didn't want the Cup or the prize winnings anyway. But what if he'd be able to prevent anything bad from happening? What if he could save lives? The Time Turner seemed to be staring back at Harry.

He blinked. Then he snatched up the magical time device, a move that he would later realize would change his life…and possibly everyone else's.

* * *

 **A.N. Once again, let me know what you think of this story, tell me if I should continue or go back to the PJ &O story, and last of all REVIEW!**

 ***I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT ASS CHAPTER, BUT IT'S ONLY A INTRO CHAPTER/PROLOGUE. PLS BEAR WITH ME***


	2. Oops

**A.N. PLEASE READ! So as long as you guys don't tell me to continue the PJ &O story, I'll be continuing this one. Hope you guys like it, and tell me what you think of this story! TELL ME ABOUT TYPOS AND STUFF!**

* * *

 **CHAP. 1: OOPS**

"Cedric, watch out!"

The giant spider had almost succeeded on creeping up behind the Hufflepuff had it not been for Harry's warning. Cedric swerved around, wand at the ready, and was just in time to see the poisonous eight-legged creature pounce.

"Impedimenta!"

Cedric had managed to slow the Acromantula and finished it off while Harry turned to face his very own Blast-Ended Skrewt. How thoughtful. Cedric made his way over to help but the hedges of this bloody maze didn't agree. Long, twisting vines wrapped themselves around his legs and Cedric, unaware until the last second, tripped. His wand tumbled out of his hand and clattered on the mossy ground. Harry made no sudden movements to provoke the Skrewt in hopes of biding his time to find a way to get rid of it. As the six foot long creature crept closer, Harry tried to remember what Hagrid taught the class about them.

 _They like them ho' and dry habitats._

Right. Harry raised his wand and prayed the Skrewt won't leap and attack. Naturally, the stupid thing decided now was the time to do so.

"Aguamenti!"

A blast of water hit the Skrewt and sent it flying back. It scuttled around in the water, slipping now and then, and was trying to find its bearings.

It was annoyed, that was for sure. _Great, I made it angry. Just what I needed,_ Harry thought. The Skrewt was now in a wet environment, but Harry still needed to make it cold.

"Glacius!"

The water turned ice cold as the Skrewt suddenly began to thrash. It splashed out of the water and scuttled into a hedge.

Harry smiled.

"Harry! Help!"

Harry's smile faltered as he turned to look at the second Hogwarts champion. He was tangled in what seemed like hundreds of vines, which were slowly pulling him towards a hedge. His body was covered and couldn't move. His face was wrapped for the most part as vines slowly started to cover his mouth.

"Harry! Harr—mmf—" he mumbled as he was finally trapped.

Harry found he could move and scrambled towards him thinking of what to do.

"Er…Er—this might hurt Cedric, but it's the only way!" he said, hoping Cedric could hear him.

"Diffindo!"

The vines cut open and retreated as Cedric's full body cast slowly opened. A spurt of blood was also released, as Harry's cut was deeper than he thought and cut open a gash in Cedric's leg. Cedric groaned as he finally tried to get up. Harry put Cedric's arm over his shoulder and helped him up. He groaned as the cut on his leg was burned with pain.

"Cedric, I'm sorry! It was the only way, I thought—" Harry began. Cedric gripped Harry's shoulder more firmly and steeled his nerves from the pain. "It's alright. I owe you one, mate."

Harry sighed, shook his head, and they wandered off into a path, hoping the will of the maze will take them closer to the Triwizard Cup.

* * *

It seemed like a few hours had gone by since the automatic alliance harry and Cedric had silently agreed on. The duo delved deeper and deeper into the eerie maze hoping for any sign of the Cup. Cedric's limp was slowing them down and it was evident that he regretted his speed.

Harry noticed and shook his head.

"Cedric, don't blame yourself, it was I who managed to cut your leg open and it's me that should feel terrible," he said, hoping to make Cedric feel better. Cedric looked at Harry and smiled.

"No, Harry. If it hadn't been for the vines, I wouldn't have gotten trapped and we could've used the time we wasted. It's my fault, I should've seen the stupid things coming."

Harry gave a reassuring smile as they went on.

After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, they reached two different paths that went off in different directions.

Harry turned to Cedric. Cedric shrugged.

Harry wasn't sure which path they should take. _Well, at least if we go in the wrong one, I'll have the Time Turner,_ said one voice in the back of Harry's head.

 _No! I only took the Turner to save lives, not to cheat! And besides, what about the rule, '_ don't be seen' _,_ said another.

 _Right,_ said the first voice sheepishly.

"Shut up," Harry muttered aloud. Cedric frowned. "Er, it's nothing. I say we go…left?"

There was obviously uncertainty in his voice, but Cedric nodded. Together they took the path on the left.

* * *

After a few minutes, and an absurd amount of turns, they found themselves facing an absurd creature that Cedric had never seen before.

Harry, however, recognized it immediately. "It's a sphinx."

Cedric gulped as the enormous creature stood and paced around. It had the body f a lion and the head of a woman. Harry remembered reading about a myth about the sphinx in Egypt in _Muggle Ideologies_. According to the tale, inside the sphinx, there was a load of treasure and the sphinx was the obstacle. It asked questions that you had to answer correctly or it attacks. No man has ever made it across even the archaeologists of today have no idea how or where to find the so-called treasure. Poor blokes.

Harry looked at Cedric. He didn't seem to be brave, handsome boy everyone thought he was. The sphinx smiled coldly and spoke with its deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very close to your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"So . . . so will you move, please?" said Cedric, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No," she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess — I let you pass. Answer wrongly — I attack. Remain silent — I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

Harry was nervous and Cedric's face mimicked the same feeling. But he steeled his nerves and nodded.

"Okay," Harry said. "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

" _First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

 _Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

 _Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

 _The middle of middle and the end of end?_

 _And finally give me the sound often heard_

 _During the search for a hard-to-find word._

 _Now string them together, and answer me this,_

 _Which creature would be unwilling to kiss?"_

Harry gaped at her. "Could I have it again . . . more slowly?" he asked tentatively. She blinked at him, smiled, and repeated the poem.

"All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?" Harry asked.

She merely smiled her mysterious smile. Harry took that for a "yes." Harry cast his mind around. There were plenty of animals he wouldn't want to kiss; his immediate thought was a Blast-Ended Skrewt, but something told him that wasn't the answer. He'd have to try and work out the clues. . . .

"A person in disguise," Harry muttered, staring at her, "who lies . . . er . . . that'd be a — an imposter. No, that's not my guess! A — a spy? I'll come back to that . . . could you give me the next clue again, please?"

She repeated the next lines of the poem.

" 'The last thing to mend,' " Harry repeated. "Er . . . no idea . . .'middle of middle' . . . could I have the last bit again?" She gave him the last four lines.

" 'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,' " said Harry. "Er . . . that'd be . . . er . . . hang on — 'er'! Er's a sound!"

The sphinx smiled at him.

"Spy . . . er . . . spy . . . er . . ." said Harry, pacing up and down. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss . . . a spider!"

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass. Cedric laughed and slapped Harry on his back. " _Brilliant,_ mate! You'd give Hermione a run for her money!" he said as they moved past the sphinx into the dark corridor surrounded by hedges. Harry stopped to use the incantation, ' _Point Me'_ , and found that they were bang on course. They broke into a run and reach a choice of paths. Harry used the spell again and his wand pointed to the right-hand one. They dashed through it and saw light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. They looked at each other and grinned, but stopped when they heard—

"Crucio!"

Cedric saw the streak of light and yelled, "Duck!" which Harry thought was a little unnecessary. Nevertheless, Harry hit the floor and the curse hit a hedge behind them. They stood up to see the world famous, International Quidditch player, Viktor Krum, with his wand raised. Cedric's mouth dropped. "He dared to use a _bloody_ Unforgivable in a _school tournament_?"

He raised his wand and was about to aim at Krum when Harry stopped him. "Cedric, no! Look at his eyes! He's Imperiused!" he yelled as they ducked under Krum's jinx. Cedric looked and groaned. Harry was right; Krum's eyes seemed to have glazed over and were not the same as his usual eyes.

Krum sent another spell at them and Harry and Cedric dove in opposite directions. Harry groaned from the impact and yelled, "Cedric! Stunners only; we don't want to hurt him!"

Cedric showed his acknowledgement and they both began advancing on Krum, sending stun spells every chance they got. Harry knew the only way was some sort of distraction. He moved up behind Krum while Cedric kept him busy in front. He watched Cedric and shot a stunner at Krum at exactly the same moment as Cedric. Krum couldn't focus on defending both directions and Harry's spell hit him square on the back. Krum crumpled to the ground as Harry congratulated Cedric, then they both turned to the Cup.

"Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there." But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support himself.

Cedric took a deep breath. "You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said.

"No," he said.

"Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that too," Harry snapped. "You helped me with the egg — we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric.

"We're still square," said Harry, putting his wand in his pocket, relieved that the task was almost over.

"You should've got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

"No," said Cedric.

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. "You — you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together." For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

"You're on," he said.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One — two — three —"

He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

* * *

Harry and Cedric both hurtled through space and time as they realized it was a Portkey from their earlier experience over the summer.

 _Do Portkeys usually take this long?_ Harry wondered.

Harry suddenly felt something rise up against his chest. He looked down and saw the Time Turner rising into the air of the void in which they were traveling in. It spun rapidly, getting faster and faster.

He looked over at Cedric as both their faces mimicked a single thought.

 _Uh oh._

* * *

 **A.N. I hope you guys like this story so far! Tell me what you think about it and don't hesitate to review! They help a lot!**


	3. Well That Happened

**A.N. Here I am with another chapter for my new Harry Potter fanfic. Let me know what you think and REVIEW. Enjoy. (Not that much of an exciting chapter, sorry)**

* * *

 **CHAP. 2: WELL…THAT HAPPENED**

The ground was very hard when they landed. They groaned as they got up and Harry clutched his head in his arms; a headache arose in an instant from the impact. Cedric seemed to be having the same problem.

"My head feels like it's been run over," he groaned.

"My whole body feels like that, mate," Harry complained. Cedric frowned as he began to look around. "Where are we?"

Harry began to look around as well and was confused. The sky was getting dark, as the day seemed to be coming to an end. All around them were houses being built, some finished. It looked very familiar to him. "Er…it—kind of looks like Privet Drive…but—less developed?"

"Privet Drive? Is this where you live?"

Harry didn't answer, but instead frowned. Then it suddenly dawned on him. He brought out the Time Turner and looked over at Cedric. He seemed to understand in seconds.

"No…no no no no no. No way. Why the _bloody_ hell would you even bring that into the maze? How does the Portkey have anything to do with this, anyway?" Cedric moaned with his hands on his head.

Harry felt very stupid at that moment in his life. _But how_ had _the Portkey affected it?_

"Cedric, I'm sorry I didn't plan on this happening! I had no idea that Portkeys affected Turners!"

Cedric sighed. He didn't seem to take this in well, which was understandable, as anyone in his place wouldn't either. He sighed. "We've got to find a way back to our time. How far d'you think we've went?"

Harry thought and looked around for a second, trying to figure it out. "I dunno, but we seemed to land in a time at least a few years before I came to live here. But… that's impossible! That would take countless amount of spins which would take forever!"

Cedric shook his head. "Yes, but during travel of the stupid Portkey, your Time Turner spun super fast which is probably why we're deep into the past. Ah, bullocks, I can't believe this is happening. Okay," he said taking a deep breath, "The first thing we have to do is get to Hogwarts. The answers will come to us there. Shall we take… the Express?"

Harry thought for a second.

"No."

Cedric frowned. "No? What do you mean _no_?"

"I _mean_ , before we find any means of travel, we need to find the current date."

* * *

"You have _got_ to be _joking_!" Cedric choked.

Harry felt so dizzy he almost fell. The newspaper in his hand, which they got from the local paperboy, fell to the ground. "No…" Harry muttered. "It can't be. It's not possible…"

Cedric groaned. "We can't go back now can we?" he nearly cried.

Harry shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand…how could we have gone back _twenty years_?"

* * *

"Okay. Okay…we can still find a way to fix this, maybe go back. Cedric, we've got to get to Dumbledore. Cedric?"

Cedric was sitting on the bench with his head in his lap. They passed through the magical barrier at platform 9 and ¾ and were now waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive and pick them up. Harry was pacing back and forth, anxious to see the train turning the bend into the station.

"Alright, alright," he said, raising his head. Then he frowned. "Wait just a moment… what was the exact date the front page displayed on the newspaper?"

Harry frowned. "Uh…why?"

Cedric shook his head. "Just tell me what it was!" Harry thought for a moment.

"I think it was…September 12? Yeah, September 12, 1974."

Cedric looked at the empty railroad tracks, peered at the bend of the rails in the distance, and chuckled.

"Mate, we're 11 days too late for the _Hogwarts Express_. It only comes around on the first day of term, which is September 1, picks everyone up, goes to Hogwarts, and then goes who knows where. It never comes back until the start of term next year. We wasted our time coming here. We've got to find another way!"

Harry sighed, but then a big grin replaced his disappointed face. Cedric stared.

"I don't like that look. I _really_ don't like that look."

Harry shrugged. "Ced, how old d'you think Arthur Weasley is right now, in this timeline?"

Cedric mirrored Harry's shrug. "I dunno. How old do you think e was when we…left?"

Harry thought and estimated guess. "I think he was in his…forties."

"Then he's probably in his twenties right now," Cedric replied. Harry smiled mischievously. That's old enough to get a license…" he trailed off.

Cedric faltered. "Uh…Harry?"

Harry's smile widened, and with a glint in his eye, he said, "How do you feel about a flying car?"

* * *

Harry led a very reluctant, and nearly terrified Cedric to the Ministry of Magic with the help of obvious wizarding signs, other wizard's help, and of course, Cedric himself. His father took him to the Ministry sometimes and he vaguely remembered the route. In an hour or so, they found themselves in a bright red telephone box.

"Right," Cedric said, looking at the phone dial. "I remember this bit from when Dad did it last time. It was…this one, then…this one, this one and finally…this one?"

The box suddenly shifted downwards, acting like an elevator, until they saw London no more.

* * *

Harry had never seen the Ministry in his life, until now. Funny how he is now able to see it in a lifetime that he never lived. As the telephone booth lowered down, Harry saw the other entrances the witches and wizards took. There were places lined all along the two sides of the gigantic hallway that led into the heart of the Ministry. Magical folk were suddenly appearing through green flames everywhere.

 _This must be a whole line of Floo networks,_ Harry thought.

They got out of the booth and made their way to the atrium through a crowd of people. The Ministry seemed to be having a very busy day. Harry's eyes caught a newspaper stand just outside the entrance to the atrium and grabbed a copy. He straightened it and flipped to the front page. They stared at the headlines in the ink black just under the _Daily Prophet_ title.

 **DARK ACTIVITY AROUSNG**

 **Barnabas Cuffe**

" _Countless amount of dark activity has been panicking citizens everywhere. Mass murders of Muggles clearly represent the responsibility of magical folk, as the Muggles have not yet come up with a reason for the deaths; there are no signs of causes of death. People all over the areas of activity have gone into hiding and are spreading the panic…"_

Harry's eyes diverted themselves from the news article to Cedric.

"Voldemort," they said in unision. Harry had completely forgotten about the dark wizard of their time that threatened to kill Harry if it was the last thing he did. "Cedric…we are in a time before he came to my house when I was a baby. Before my parents got killed…Cedric! My parents are alive! They never got murdered!" he said excitedly.

"What was that?" a voice said, emitting from right behind them. They whirled around to see a red-haired man staring at them with a non-reassuring face. He had a long dark trench coat on and was carrying a black leather suitcase. In one of his pockets, there seemed to be an end of a plug hanging out.

Harry shifted on his feet, surprised that they found Mr. Weasley so easily, although he was younger than they expected. He decided that he doesn't need to know everything yet. "Er… what was what, sir?" he asked earnestly.

Mr. Weasley's eyes narrowed. "Hmm… you better not go around making trouble. Hang on… you seem to be Hogwarts age. What are you two doing around here in the Ministry?"

"Er…" Harry couldn't find the words. Cedric stepped forwards and addressed Mr. Weasley, saving Harry the trouble of confessing everything in the last second.

"Well, sir, we both happened to be very ill at the end of July and couldn't make it on the Express. Once we got better however, we waited at the platform, but then realized the train wouldn't come pick us up. We didn't know what to do so we came here instead, looking for help."

It wasn't all a lie. Mr. Weasley frowned. "Then where are your school things, your trunks?"

Cedric faltered but replied. "Er, well you see, we thought it was much more important to catch the train and we reckoned we could've bought our supplies at Hogsmeade. We were too ill to visit Diagon Alley, you see."

"Is that right…" Mr. Weasley said slowly. Harry nodded. "Right. Well, you two will need transport to Hogwarts, is it? You should try the Department of Educational Inquiry or maybe the Department of Underage Transportation. Either of the two will help you out. Well then! Good day!"

With that, he left them standing in the middle of a crowd of wizards, all hurrying to get their day started.

* * *

Harry refused to go to various Departments of the Ministry for help. He only wanted Mr. Weasley to assist them. Cedric didn't quite understand why.

"Why can't we just ask one of those Departments?" he asked for the hundredth time.

Harry, sick of all the questioning, obliged to answer. " _Because_ Cedric, we don't only need transportation! We need a place to _stay_ , because in case you've forgotten, we're in a time twenty years in the bloody past!"

Cedric didn't talk after that and continued to sit with Harry waiting for the end of the day when everyone went home.

* * *

After a long and very boring wait, they finally saw Arthur Weasley striding towards them through the crowd of people going home. He seemed to recognize them.

"What the hell are you two still doing here? I thought I told you who to go to?" he said impatiently.

"Er, well, we did go, but they didn't know how they could get us there. The Floo network in Hogwarts in getting repaired and they had no one to fly brooms," Harry answered.

"Then why stay here? Why not go home?"

"Well…we're…orphans. We have no one to go back to and so we usually stay in the Leaky Cauldron for the duration of the summer. Unfortunately, we ran out of money and had to leave not long ago. We were just looking for someone to help us here."

Mr. Weasley sighed and shook his head. Cedric hoped for the best.

"Alright, fine. Come with me."

* * *

He took them to an empty spot on the road near the telephone booth and Harry understood. Mr. Weasley pressed a button on something he had in his hand and suddenly a car appeared. The vehicle was light blue and was neatly polished. It was cleaner and much younger than Harry remembered.

He gestured to get in as he climbed into the drivers seat.

Harry silently called shotgun as he climbed into the passenger seat, leaving Cedric in the backseat. Mr. Weasley look at both of them and asked, "Are you ready?"

They nodded.

"Then hold on." Harry, used to the flight of the car, grabbed his seat and gripped it firmly as the car rose up into the air. Mr. Weasley pressed a button near the stick and the whole outside of the car went invisible as Harry remembered.

Mr. Weasley pressed the accelerator, and off they went, invisible to all below them.

* * *

Harry recognized The Burrow from a distance but remembered it to be much bigger.

 _I suppose that makes sense as there were probably no other redheads yet_ , Harry silently snickered.

As they landed Mr. Weasley pressed the invisibility booster button and the car turned back to its visible self. Cedric seemed to have enjoyed the trip a lot as he had a giddy grin on his face as he got out.

They both followed Mr. Weasley into The Burrow into the main room. Harry saw the kitchen and also recognized the clock that showed everyone's faces and their current state. There were only three faces: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a baby face that Harry had the slightest guess was Bill Weasley, the oldest . Weasley's hand on the clock had just turned to 'home', where the other two hands were.

Mr. Weasley walked into another room while Harry and Cedric waited in the room right after the entrance. They could hear the faint voices in the background.

"Hello, Mollywobbles… how's our little Billy?"

"Oh he's getting along fine, dear, he's begun to learn his numbers and the alphabet!"

"How wonderful! Er, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Go on."

"Well, there are two boys in the hall right now—"

"Wha—?"

"—And they have no where to go, they'll be staying here for a while 'till I find something to do. They're broke and they missed the train to Hogwarts, dear, I feel very sorry for them. D' you mind?"

"Oh, dear, of _course_ not! Oh, the poor dears! Let me see them right away!"

"Alright, through here…"

Harry and Cedric straightened and brushed off their shirts, knowing Mrs. Weasley would fuss all over them if they were seen in a worse state from their experiences.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room and absolutely crushed them in a big hug. Harry reckoned she'd never change.

"Oh, my loves, we're going to have a _wonderful_ time!"

* * *

 **A.N. There's the chapter, and I know it's not an exciting one, I'm sorry. Next chapter will probably send them off to Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Review!**


End file.
